


The Daughter's Place

by SamKaz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dissociation, I'll add more tags as i go, NOT MAXVID, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Max, Trans!Max, dadvid, this is gonna get real sad :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamKaz/pseuds/SamKaz
Summary: Growing up in a house with a prominent political figure for a father, Max is forced into the role of the perfect daughter for 18 years of his miserable life and he's sick of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a rewrite of an idea I liked but don't feel I executed well (or even finished) called Summer Camp Escape.

Light shown through open curtains onto Max’s face, forcing him to reflexively pull his blanket up over his head.

“Clara, it’s time to get up, I’ve picked your outfit for today, please get dressed and come join us for breakfast.” He heard the door close and he slowly lowered the blanket, adjusting to the light. Groaning, he sat up and stared at the outfit chosen for him. A lacy purple monstrosity stared right back at him, he didn’t move until he heard his father’s voice urging him to hurry and come downstairs. Taking a deep breath, he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his clothes. Closing his eyes, he was downstairs at the breakfast table, focusing on his food and forcing himself to eat, the sound of his mother’s voice was far away, his vision blurred, and he rolled himself through the rest of the day’s regime. Finally making it back to his room at night he closed his door, putting on a pair of black jeans and a zip-up hoodie. He felt sick, dinner wasn’t sitting right with him, something they said, maybe. He couldn’t remember. Or maybe he was allergic to broccoli, who knew. Maybe it’d go away, maybe only Claire was allergic to broccoli. He sat down next to his bed and pulled his knees to his chest, groaning. Maybe Max was allergic to broccoli too. 

“Hey, Claire? Can I talk to you for a bit?” Janessa always wanted to ‘talk for a bit’ about her current boyfriend or her friend drama, he wasn’t in the mood. 

“No, I’m sick I’ll throw up on you.” 

“I’ll keep my distance.” She opened the door and Max rolled his eyes. She sat on top of his bed, crisscross. “I’m... Worried about you, Claire. You seemed kind of upset today.” 

_Shit ___

____

“I’m fine. What makes you think I’m upset.” 

____

_Why would you ask that? She’ll know ___

______ _ _

“You’ve been acting off the past week or so, I don’t know how to describe it, don’t take this in the wrong way but you just look… dead.”

______ _ _

_You don’t know the half of it ___

________ _ _ _ _

“It just stood out more to me today... It was like you weren’t really there… I don’t really know how to talk about stuff like this, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I guess. Are you okay?” He considered just breaking down and telling her everything but quickly brushed the idea to the side that would be ridiculous. He couldn’t ever tell anyone, they’d exile him, his life would definitely get worse, somehow. There’s no way they’d kick him out, but they’d find a way to control every part of his life even more than they already do. Maybe they’d go through with his considered marriage and make him have kids… He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was almost surprised, he hadn’t been able to cry for almost a month, he couldn’t even force himself so why now? He immediately turned away slightly as if something caught his eye.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m okay, Jan, I’m just a little nauseous, can you leave me alone now?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, if that’s it I guess I will... If you keep felling sick we can take you to the doctor if you want, just let me know, okay?” 

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, sure.” He waited for her to leave to wipe his cheek, but the tears kept coming, he didn’t dare make a sound.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading and responding to comments, feel free to speak your mind!! Thank you for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Nights when those thoughts come creeping back and there’s nothing there to stop them are a blur.  
Going out late at night, not anywhere specific, maybe pick up some McDonald’s, maybe sit at the park or tonight, on the bridge over the highway. He sighed and looked down at the passing cars, 

_Get it over with ___

____

He frowned and held tightly onto the concrete side of the bridge. 

____

_It won’t hurt for long ___

______ _ _

He shut his eyes tight.

______ _ _

_Do it ___

________ _ _ _ _

Through clenched teeth he let out a growl, holding his stomach. He wished he could cry but he couldn’t, he felt so much yet so little at the same time. He wanted it all to end so badly but he was just too chicken shit to do anything about it. All he ever did was let himself fester and rot. He knew what he should do but he almost found a strange comfort in the sickness of his mind. The only consistent presence in his life were these feelings and he reveled in it.

________ _ _ _ _

He felt wind hit his back as a car drove past on the street behind him. He opened his eyes and gazed down at the cars running under the bridge. He lingered for whoever knows how long before he swung his legs back over the edge and stood, heading home.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading and responding to comments, feel free to speak your mind!! Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Saturdays he didn’t have a set schedule, so he mostly just slept. He at least felt somewhat better on Mondays when he did. Being his parent’s daughter was almost a full-time job since he graduated school. Max woke when he felt his phone vibrating underneath him, rolling onto his side, he held his phone up to his face.

“Hello?” 

“Max! It’s David! How are you!” David’s energy was so different than he was used to, it made him cringe.

“I’m alive, why are you calling me.”

“Well, I know you’re too old to be a camper this year buut… I was hoping you might come back as a counselor! I think you’d actually be really good at it, Max, plus you get to spend another summer at camp campbell! I also might need a bit more help this year, it’s going to be just me if I can’t find another counselor..” He thought about it for a second. He sat up in bed, suddenly feeling a bit more awake.

“Sounds like a lot of work.” He waited a second for David to start before cutting him off, “Buut I guess I could help if you’re really soo desperate.”

“That’s great news, Max! I’m going to drive up there next week Friday, do you need me to pick you up again?”

After his conversation with David ended, he got up to tell his mother he’d be going to camp again this year, but something stopped him. A thought, an idea. He pulled his hand away from the doorknob and sat back down on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading and responding to comments, feel free to speak your mind!! Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading and responding to comments, feel free to speak your mind!! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
